Trouble with Family
by JustBeFree
Summary: Sequel to Trouble with A Capital T. Lauren and Joey are starting there life together. All though you can choose your friends, you can't choose your family. Will Lauren and Joey make it through their family troubles or will it all be to much?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready to do this?" Lauren squeezed her cousin/ future sister-in-laws hands as she stood checking her over. Today was the day Alice Branning became Alice Beale. There had been countless days of planning on Lauren and Alice's part simultaneously planning both there weddings. Lauren and Joey were set to be married in three months. Lauren looked down at her dusk orange bridesmaids dress looking at Abi and Lucy in the same one. Pulling up outside the chapel all the girls took a breath as Alice and her maid of honour Lauren excited the car first. Standing at the door the girls let out a squeal.

"He's going to be so good to you Alice yeah?" Lauren pulled her cousin into a hug as Alice uncle stood behind her. Alice's Uncle Mark, her Mums brother was walking her down the aisle. For many years he was all she had as a father figure but he also was her godfather. "Just don't trip on the train yeah? Keep all eyes on your future hubby" Alice nodded taking in her cousins words. Hearing the music begin they knew it was time to start to walk, first Lucy, then Abi, Lauren and finally the bride. Lauren smiled widely as she saw Joey with their 9 month old baby boy in his arms. She couldn't help but think in three months' time it'll be her in the wedding dress walking down the aisle to marry her other half. Taking her position Alice finally reached the alter. Lauren smiled at her best friend as he looked in awe at her cousin.

.

.

.

After an hour of pictures Joey finally got to have a moment alone with his fiancée. "You look beautiful babe" Joey said as he placed his arms around Laurens waist from behind. Theo gurgled to his father as he played with the toy in his hands.

"And my two boys look so handsome in their suits." Lauren said leaning back into Joey's embrace. "Won't be long until this is us babe." Joey turned Lauren towards him.

"Mrs Lauren Moon has a nice ring to it don't it? What do you think baby?" Joey cooed to his son as he tickled his chin. "I think he likes it."

"I like it too. " Lauren said pecking her fiancé on the lips as Abi called them to say they were leaving. Getting into Joeys company range rover putting Theo into is seat was all surreal. They had made a life for themselves with the help of their families of course but it felt good to be happy. Lauren sat in the passenger's seat. Alice had wanted a winter wedding and it was absolutely freezing. Thank god the snow had died down a bit although it was all still very scenic for the photos. Abi sat beside her nephew while Jay sat looking out the window. Taking the short journey back to the hotel where the reception was held just outside the square.

"It's bloody freezing. I don't know how you're in those dresses? " Jay said helping Joey take their bags inside.

"We kind of have to Jay" Abi laughed at her boyfriend taking Theo's changing bag for Lauren. Walking into the hotel they were greeted by a few Albert Square residents. Joey was back by Laurens side taking Theo from her as they made their way to the bar.

"A pint and a white wine please" Joey said as he searched for his wallet, paying the barman they made their way into the reception hall. It wasn't long until the speeches had come around taking his turn as best man and brother to the bride Joey started.

"_What can I say? When I arrived in Albert Square to get Alice I didn't think there was a future there for either of us. But what do I know eh? If she had given into me I might not have met Lauren and she would have never met Peter. Faith has a very strange way of working. I have never seen Alice as happy as she is when she is with Peter. I did have my doubts about him. But what brother doesn't about his little sister's new fella? Over the last 2 years Peter has become a great friend to me. I couldn't think of anyone else who would suit my sister better. I wish them both the very best in their life together. They deserve a lifetime of happiness. To Alice and Peter, the happy couple."_ With that Joey sat down earning a pat on the back from Peter and Alice smiling to him.

Next was Lauren both Alice and Peter had asked could she make one. _"How can I compete with what Joey's said eh? Alice is the most beautiful person inside and out. Peter, well we all know Pete, bit of a wild child in his youth just like myself. We got ourselves into a fair share of trouble. When he arrived back to the square I saw a massive change in him, he had grown up. He had a good head on his shoulders and had a different look at life. I had never thought of Peter and Alice together until one day in the Vic. Even if they didn't notice there was sparks flying. Peter brings out the fun in Alice and in turn she brings out the loving side in him. Together they are happy. I hope they have a great life together. I love you both so much. To my best friends, the bride and groom. "_Alice pulled her cousin into a hug and kissed her cheek.

After the first dance everyone took to the floor. Joey pulling Lauren close as the danced around the floor.

"Lauren, Lauren come quick." Poppy ran up to her friend. Lauren noticed her friends pale complexion getting a shock herself she gripped onto Joeys arm.

"Is Theo alright?" It was the first thing that ran through her head Tanya was just after taking him upstairs.

"It's your Mum Lauren she collapsed on the way up to the room. Abi has Theo, he's alright." Lauren quickly followed Poppy as Joey and Tina followed her. Seeing her mother lying on the floor Lauren collapsed on the floor beside her.

"She's after coming around a few times but she's not fully conscious." The male figure Lauren didn't know said. Before Lauren knew it there were two paramedics standing over Tanya. She didn't even realise Joey pulling her from her position beside her mother.

"We can only take one person with us." The women paramedic said.

"Lo you go." Abi said wiping tears away from her eyes as she held Theo. Lauren nodded lightly following her mother on the stretcher.

"I'll follow you in a taxi yeah?" Joey said dropping a kiss on Laurens head.

"No you stay here with Theo. It's your sister's wedding, stay." Lauren whispered trying to stay strong.

"With you is where I need to be. Fats and Poppy can look after Theo all he needs is in our room? I'll settle him and I'll be straight after you with Abs. "Lauren nodded knowing she hadn't time to argue.

Lauren sat waiting for a doctor to tell her what the hell was going on. "Lauren" She heard a familiar voice as she looked up.

"Scott" Lauren sighed as he pulled her into a hug.

"I was surprised I didn't see you this time." Lauren looked at Scott confused. Scott had been the doctor who had treated her Mum when she had cancer. As if the puzzle had come together Laurens hand raised to her mouth.

"How long? How long has she known?" Scott sighed taking a seat beside Lauren. He didn't know what to say to the young girl.

"About three months." Tears filled Laurens eyes. Had she been so caught up in her own life she had missed all the signs? "I think its best you talk to your Mum she's just woken up."

Walking into the room Lauren wiped the tears from her eyes. "Mum." Tanya's eyes filled with her own tears as she realised her daughter knew.

"I'm sorry Lauren." Tanya cried as Lauren engulfed her in a hug.

"We can get through this Mum. We have done it before we can do it again." Lauren squeezed her mother's hand giving her a weak smile.

"Not this time darlin'. This time there is no coming back. Lauren this time it's terminal." Saying it out loud caused Lauren and Tanya both to break down.

"How long?" Lauren guiltily asked her mother.

"Three to six months." Tanya said wiping her tears from her eyes. As the nurses came back in Lauren left the room. Feeling like she couldn't breathe she ran done the corridor and out into the nights air.

.

.

.

_**So that's the start of the sequel. Hope you liked it x **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Lo" His voice brought her from her thoughts. She hadn't realised she looked so out of place until now. Here she was sitting on a curb outside a hospital in a bridesmaids dress know doubt with mascara running down her cheeks. He took a seat beside her while Abi stood in shock at the state her sister was in. "What happened? Is your Mum ok?" Lauren shook her head in a no before breaking down into tears again. "Abi I think you should go see her. I think you need to find out from her." Before Lauren could say anything else Abi had already went through the hospital doors.

"Lauren what's happening with your Mum?" Joey said his voice laced with concern. Tanya had become like a second Mum to him.

Lauren finally looked up at her fiancé. She didn't even want to say the words. Saying them meant this nightmare was real. "Mum…She's…..She has….Cancer…..its terminal…She's dying Joe." Joey engulfed his fiancée into a tight hug running his hand through her hair. Something he knew usually calmed her.

"I'm so sorry Lo." Joey didn't know what else to say. It wasn't like his words could change anything. What was going to happen Tanya was inevitable he or anybody else couldn't stop it.

.

.

.

Walking back into Tanyas room Lauren knew Tanya had told her younger sibling. Laurens thoughts then turned to her brother. Although she and Abi could understand what was going on how could Oscar? He was only a child. How were they going to tell him this Mummy was dying? Raising a hand to her mouth she stopped the sob that was about to escape. She needed to be strong. It was up to her and Cora to take care of her Mum. Her Dad was happy with Kirsty. It wasn't his place to be here with her Mum anymore. Joey gently squeezed her hand letting her know he was right there with her.

"You girls are both strong woman. Us Cross woman don't let anything bring us down. So right here we make a pact to be strong for Oscar." Lauren and Abi nodded in agreement with their mother. "I don't want him to remember me like this." Tanya said gesturing to the hospital room. "I wish you wouldn't remember me like this but we have so many memories together. Oscar is so young he won't remember them."

"We'll make sure he knows stories Mum." Abi spoke up hugging her mother. "We'll never let him forget you." Lauren nodded in agreement with her sister just as Cora came through the door. Lauren ushered Abi out knowing they needed sometime alone.

"I think you should ring Jay. Abi really needs him right now." Lauren said kissing Joey's cheek lightly. He quickly made his way down the hall leaving the two Branning sisters alone for the first time.

"What are we going to do Lo?" Abi said in a sob resting her head on her big sisters shoulder. Abi always wore emotions on her sleeve while Lauren always stayed guarded.

"We just have to stay strong Ab's be there for Mum. Make the next few months count, make memories we will never forget. We just have to stick together. We'll get through this Abi. We've each other, Joey and Jay." Abi nodded to her sister as she engulfed her in a hug crying until her eyes ran dry.

.

.

.

It had been two days since they had found out about Tanya. She was still under observation in hospital. Cora while drowning her sorrows had spilled to everyone in the Vic what was going on with Tanya. Lauren was sitting in the kitchen hair thrown up into a bun, a baggy jumper and leggings feeding Theo. Joey had gone to the gym to sort out the upcoming week. The banging on the door made Lauren and Theo jump. "Sshh it's ok baby someone's just impatient. " Lauren picked Theo out of chair before making her way to the front door.

"Why didn't you tell me Lauren?" Lauren sighed moving from the door leaving him in. She walked straight into the kitchen returning to feeding her son. "I deserved to know."

"You deserved to know?" Lauren said with a raised brow shaking her head. "You deserved to know nothing Dad. Alright it might have been courteous to tell you but you ain't a priority right now. Mum is dying and you're more worried about why we hadn't told you. For your information dear father this is my first day home from my mother's bedside and I missed my son. Unlike you dad my son is my number one priority. I was going around telling you later because we have to work something out with Oscar. You have nothing to do with Mum, you barley speak now. If you have forgotten you have new wife across the square. So Dad if you have come here to feel sorry for yourself, don't bother. Your feelings are the last on my list at the moment." Lauren took a sip from her tea calming herself again.

"She was my wife Lauren, my soul mate. I want to be there for her and my kids." Max sighed sitting down. "How did things get so bad between us all?"

"Where do I start? You had a secret wife. Yeah that would have been the major reason for our crumbed relationship. I ain't going to argue with you dad. I don't have the energy. I have so much to do. I have to sort out work, Theo, Joey, check on Abi, go see Mum, talk to Nan. "Lauren wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eye.

"I can take Theo while I have Oscar. Kirtsy can look after them both too." Lauren sighed she knew her dad was trying to be helpful. She just didn't know how well her mother would like Oscar spending time with Kirsty. That is when it hit Lauren. Oscar would have to get to know Kirsty when her Mum did pass, Oscar would be living with her and her Dad. "I can help with Abi too. Lauren I'm here to help you all yeah?" Lauren nodded to her Dad.

"I have Oscar tonight, Abi is in the hospital with Mum, and I'm collecting them both in the morning. She's more comfortable at home. Alice is going to take Theo in her new crèche. I'm going to work from home. That way I get to spend time with everyone." Lauren said running through her list.

"You seem to be doing ok Lo. You were always the strong one." Max said rubbing his hand over his grandsons head. "And this little one is just like his Dad already protective of his Mummy. I've got to meet Kirsty for lunch but you take care and make sure to call me." Lauren nodded to her father as he dropped a kiss on her and Theo's head. Sometimes her father could be so sensitive and other times he could be a complete douche.

.

.

.

Joey returned home to see Oscar watching TV while Theo played in his playpen. Dropping a kiss to his sons head and ruffling Oscars hair Joey followed the smell of chicken into the kitchen. He saw his gorgeous fiancée moving around the kitchen throwing ingredients onto the wok. "Chicken stir fry my favourite" Joey placed his arms around her waist kissing her cheek. "How is everyone today?"

"Ok as good as could be expected. Our little boy tried to take a step today." Lauren turned in Joeys arms kissing his lips. She missed him more the last few days than before. His presence calmed her made her feel safer.

"Really? It won't be long until we're chasing him around the house." Joey chuckled lightly as Lauren rested her head on his chest. He loved the end of the day knowing she was waiting for them with their baby boy.

"Hmm he's a handful just like his daddy." Lauren moved from Joey's embrace placing the plates on the table. "Could you go get Oscar and Theo?" Joey nodded leaving the room.

.

.

.

_**Short Chapter I'm sorry but I really wanted to get this updated. Hope you liked it x **_


	3. Chapter 3

It has been two weeks now. Two weeks since her best friends and cousins/ future sister in laws wedding. Two weeks since she found out of her mother's impending passing. It was bitter sweet happiness and sadness. The pain, that lump she felt every time she thought of her mother. Joey had noticed her blotchy eyes, how she held Theo that little bit tighter. She listened to her mother ever so closely like she was trying to remember every word. Joey noticed how guilty she looked when she had to leave her mother or when she took Oscar away from her to rest. Although Abi was there to help with their Mum she still attended Uni to study nursing. Little did Abi know it would be her mother as her first patient.

"Babe you look tired" Joey sighed pulling his fiancée close. Tanya's last wish was to see Joey and Lauren married. She wanted to see at least one of her children with their happy ever after. She was now looking after her mum and her son all while managing R&R. Now she was planning a wedding which would happen less than a month from now.

"I am" Lauren yawned as she kissed his cheek. She didn't know what she would have done without him. "Thank you for being here." Joey went to speak but Lauren cut him off. "I know you wouldn't be anywhere else but I just wanted to say thank you. You've been my rock Joe."

Joey gently caressed her cheek. "I love you Lauren. This is my family and I will always take care of my family."

.

.

.

"Lo" Alice placed her arms around her cousin engulfing her into a hug. "I'm so sorry but you had said to go and now I feel so bad"

"Al don't. If I had told you to stay Mum would have killed us both. You deserved to enjoy your honeymoon." Lauren smiled weakly at her cousin. "So how was the honeymoon?" Lauren asked trying to change the mood of the conversation.

"AMAZING" Alice squealed. "I have loads of pictures to show you." Lauren laughed as Alice pulled out her camera. Relaxing back in her chair she sipped on her coffee glad that something's will never change.

.

.

.

"Did you get to see your sister yet?" Lauren asked as she carried Theo on her hip. Joey reached out taking their son placing a lingering kiss on Laurens lips. Joey had been in the office all week planning a boxing event coming up.

"All for about two minutes but I think I got told everything in those two minutes." Joey chuckled lightly as he played with his son. "This is a nice surprise."

"Well I was hoping you would treat your lovely fiancée to lunch." Lauren wrapped her arms around Joey placing a kiss on his neck. "I'm free for the rest of the day I have all my work done. Abi is with Mum. So my two boys have me all to their selves."

"Hmm I'm sure I can finish up now. I am the boss after all." Joey logged out of his laptop locking it into the safe letting the manger know he was leaving. Taking Lauren by the hand they left the gym.

Walking into the Vic, they took their normal seats. Lauren felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders it had been so long since they had done this. Roxy took their orders making light chit chat with them.

"We have the venue, we have the date, bridesmaids and groomsmen so now all you need babe is your dress." Joey said taking a bite from his lunch. Lauren fed Theo smiling lightly at the idea that she would finally be Lauren Moon.

"Mrs Lauren Moon eh? What do you think Theo do you want Mummy to be Mrs Moon." Theo gurgled at his father.

"Mama" Lauren looked at him in shock.

"Did he just say?" Joey asked Lauren nodded in agreement.

"Who's Mummy's clever boy." Lauren lifted her son kissing him all over his cheeks making him laugh.

"Such a Mummy's boy." Joey said rubbing his hand over his sons head. It had been the first time in a while Joey has seen Lauren seem so happy.

"Not really he idolises the ground his daddy walks on." Lauren said handing their son to Joey.

"I was thinking." Joey smiled.

"That's always good." Lauren chuckled lightly.

"Cheeky! I want us to go away together just for a night. I think you deserve to have a night away babe. Theo can stay with Alice. Abi, Cora and Sharon can stay with your Mum. Babe just you've been under so much pressure." Lauren heart melted when Joey looked at her with such concern. She loved him and loved his kind heart which was usually kept just for her.

"Ok I just have to sort out a few things and we can go sometime this week." Lauren smiled just as her father walked towards their table.

"Hello Theo" Max said tickling his grandsons chin. Lauren smiled to her father as she saw the interaction between the two. "Mama" Theo pointed to Lauren causing Max to look in amazement. "He's after learning to say your name. Who's a good boy?" Max cooed to Theo.

"Just learned didn't he? He just said it while we were here having lunch. " Joey said sipping from his pint admiring his fiancée who looked completely content at this moment.

"He's so cute aren't you baby. You are the double of your daddy." Lauren cooed giving her son to Max who had now all but joined them.

"He has his Mummy's nose and the Branning temper." Max chuckled as Kirsty brought down his whiskey. Max and Kirsty had gotten even closer since the miscarriage. Lauren had actually grown to like Kirsty she wasn't the worst stepmother out there. Everyone had their flaws she was only human.

"Hey the Moon temper is just as bad." Lauren said pointedly looking at Joey who just shook his head. Enjoying lunch with three of the men in her life all that was missing was Oscar.

.

.

.

"Hi Mum. How are you feeling?" Lauren smiled kissing her mother's cheek. Tanya knew her time was numbered instead of spending her time in a hospital she wanted to spend it at home. She thought there was no point in prolonging the inevitable. She remembers just what it was like when her dad was sick and she didn't want that for her kids.

"Better today. How about we watch a film together? My two girls and I." Tanya asked as Lauren lay beside her in her bed. It reminded her so much of when she was little curled into her mother's side just like what Theo did to her now.

"Dirty Dancing?" Abi asked from the doorway holding the DVD in hand.

"Our favourite." Tanya chuckled lightly as Abi copied Lauren at the other side of Tanya. "I love my babies."

"We love you too Mum" Lauren smiled snuggling in as Abi set up the DVD. These were the moments they would remember.

.

.

.

_**Hope it was ok Stepping stones is next on my list of updates x **_


End file.
